


The Them and Warlock (Hinted WarlockxAdam)

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Relationships: Warlock Dowling & Adam Young, Warlock Dowling/Adam Young
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	The Them and Warlock (Hinted WarlockxAdam)

After Armageddon-didn't happen, Warlock and his family relocated and went into hiding, finding themselves in Tadfiled, where none other than Adam and the Them lived.

The group at first watched at a distance, unsure of the boy always on his phone, until, Adam heard Warlocks father speaking to his wife about the strange trip to the Middle East and how he didn't believe this 'Hastur La Vista' was a true Professor.

Crowley had spoken of a Hastur-

The boys heart stopped as is came in loud and clear, THIS was the mixup AntiChrist…

As if he felt it had finally sunk in, Warlock gazed up from his phone, haunting eyes looked deeply into Adams and without another word, the Them following their leader with understanding, Adam approached Warlock and as if meeting himself, the boys at first shook hands only to pull each other into a hug so tight, they hoped what they'd gone through would be squeezed out.

It wasn't, but when they broke apart, Wens, Brain, and Pepper greeted the newcomer to their ranks with hellos, smiles, and hand shakes.

Dog came in late, per the norm, a look of being pleased upon his face, a cat running away terrified in the distance.

"Dog, say hello to our new friend and member~" Adam said and with a wag of his short black and white tail, Warlock met the very dog the man who smelled like poop asked him about.

Dog and the boy Warlock looked eye to eye, abnormal for a true Dog to allow and nodded it seemed, understanding one another before Dog broke out in happy jumps and yaps, tail going like a propeller, Pepper speaking up, "Let's show Warlock the Old Quarry!"

"Hold on, we need snacks!" Wens spoke beaming, Brian picking up Dog and rolled his eyes after the 'prepared' one of their group.

As if he'd been a apart of the Them since forever, Warlock followed Adam without worry, for the first time since meeting Hastur, that strange Demon was lost to his memories and he smiled, Adam beaming as he felt it too, and was pleased his new friend felt so safe already, hand upon his back, Warlocks phone put away for the first time in ages.


End file.
